What Should we do with him
by grafm200
Summary: My first fic and Naruto was spying on the girls.It turns out that you dont want to be in Naruto's shoes for this story. Some Parts may be M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will

(Outside Konha's girl bathhouse)

(Neji walks up)

Neji: Naruto what r u doing?

Naruto: Spying on the girls.

Neji: U know if they catch u they'll kill u.

Naruto: I know, but its worth it if I find out if anyone likes me.

Neji with an evil smile on his face

Neji: Let me help you.

Nartuo: U will

Neji: Of course

Neji activates his Byakugan than punches Naruto in his gut

Naruto: What was that fo…

(Naruto passes out)

(Neji picks Naruto up and throws him into the bathhouse than runs off)

(Inside the Bathhouse)

"Ahhhhhh" the girls scream in unison, "Whats he doin in Here?!?"

Sakura: Darn it Naruto how many times r u going to come in here.

(Naruto still unconscious)

Hinata: U uh Sakura I think he's K.O.

Sakura: Oooo

(Sakura gets the same evil grin as Neji)

Sakura: Lets turn him into a girl

Ino: R u sure we can do that

Sakura: Heck yeah

Tenten: How r we suppost to do that?

Sakura: Easy, Transformation

Hinata: Are u sure we can do transformation to another person

Sakura: If we couldn't why would I suggest it

Sakura (again): I've been waitin to get back at Naruto for a long time

Author's Note: Go as rough on me as u want this my first story and I want to get better so R&R Please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is a bit more descriptive of the female body parts

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Naruto's thoughts: Where am I. Am I dead.

(Naruto regains consciousness while sitting in the pool with all the other girls)

Naruto: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!

Sakura: Y r u screaming Naruto?

Naruto: Wait ur not going to kill?

Tenten: Why would we?

Naruto: Cause im not suppost to be in here.

Ino: Y ur among your own Gender u idiot.

Naruto: Im a guy thoug… wtf I have Breasts

Hinata: Don't need to rub it in that ur's are the biggest

Sakura: U just had a bad dream

Tenten: Yeah u fell asleep

Naruto's thoughts: This is all just a bad dream and my mind is just hallucinating all of this. All I need to do is to get myself hurt and I know how to do that.

(Naruto walks up to Sakura and grabs her breast)

(All the other girls start to giggle)

Inner Sakura: U are so lucky I have to fake this smile or u'd be a dead man

Naruto: Why isn't this working?

Sakura: Naruto What r u doing?

Ino: Naruto don't tell me you're a lesbo.

Naruto: No!!!!!(in a scared voice)

Ino: Good, because I don't want one of my best friends to have thoughts about my ass

(Ino starts to put her ass by Naruto's face. Naruto starts to turn away only to hit Tenten's breast with his face. Finally, he starts to back away from that only to land on Hinata's lap)

Hinata: Uh, Naruto do want something?

Naruto: Only to wake up from this nightmare!!!!!!!

Sakura: Naruto ur not dreaming

Naruto: How do u know?

(Sakura walks over pinches Naruto on the shoulder)

Naruto: Ouch, that hurt. Wait that hurt, so that means…IM A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Srry if this Chapter offended any girl readers, but I had to make it seem as if Naruto was a girl and the other girls were jking with him. In desperate need for what the girls should do with Naruto next so please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but you know holidays and family, and all that other krap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--------------------------

Girls' Bathhouse

Naruto: This is not good, This is not good, This is not good!!!!!!!

Sakura: Naruto shut up, or will all go deaf from your constant screaming.

Naruto: How can I not. I'm a guy thirteen years of my life. I wake up in the Girls' bathhouse and I have a set of boobs! How the hell would you react if you had a dick just after waking up one morning?

All the Girls: Hmmm….Probably the same as you.

Outside Bathhouse

Neji: Naruto must be having a real bad time in there. Oh Kami I wish I had my camera so I can get a picture of Naruto when he comes out all beaten up. That's what you get for beating me in the Chunin exams. Bwahahahahaha! Man I have got to stop doing that.

Little boy: Mommy he scares me.

Boy's Mom: Yes, he scares everybody.

Inside Bathhouse

Ino: So, what should we talk about next? Boys, clothes, or make-up.

Naruto: Well before you start talking about that, I'm gonna leave.

Hinata: Wait Naruto you can't.

Naruto: Why can't I?

Hinata: Because you f-feel in the p-pool when you c-came and, s-so your c-clothes were wet.

Naruto: So, I'll wear them while there wet.

Hinata: Well o-ok then, if y-you want the g-guys to see your c-curves than b-be m-my g-guest.

Naruto's Thoughts: Oh no. The perverted sensei, Jiraiya, he'll try to be all over me.

Naruto: I guess I'll stay awhile longer, but only until my clothes are dry.

Sakura's Thoughts: Hinata. Nice little scheme you got. Get your confidence up with the girl Naruto, then finally when you're comfy, after we turn him back into a guy you'll ask him out. Nice, maybe I should try this out on Sasuke.

----------------------------

Author's Note: Please tell me if you liked it and give ideas for the next chapter.

So please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I does not own Naruto, but I do own the plot of this fic

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Naruto: Well my clothes are dry, so see you girls later.

Hinata: Hey Naruto, where are we meeting tomorrow?

Sakura: Yeah, it's been awhile since the last get together.

Ino: Wasn't it last week?

Sakura: Yeah but we need another one.

TenTen: Too many missions, not enough girl time.

Ino: Enough said.

Sakura: Anyway how bout tomorrow.

Ino: Yeah, let's meet at the mall.

Sakura: Yeah, we do need to update our looks.

TenTen: Oh crap.

Naruto: What the slave driver, I mean Gai is holding you for a training session?

TenTen: Yeah.

Sakura: Sucks to be you.

TenTen: Seriously, I mean how much training can one loony man put you through.

Ino: Way too much.

Naruto: This is weird; it feels as if we are being controlled.

TenTen: Yeah, because I never talk about Gai this bad unless he can hear me.

Sakura: I bet you it's some kid with weird ideas.

(Real World)

(I sneeze)

Me: Oh Shit, they're on to me.

(Back to story world)

Sakura: Well see you all tomorrow.

Ino: Same.

TenTen: Later.

Hinata: G-goodbye everyone.

Naruto: Well, time to go to bed.

(The next day in front of the mall)

AN: Yeah, they have a mall so what, sue me, you wont get much anyway.

Naruto: Hey Hinata.

Hinata: Oh, H-hey Naruto.

Naruto: Where's everyone?

Hinata: T-they w-went in w-without us.

Naruto: Did they say where to meet.

Hinata: T-they said M-mother K-kunoichi.

Naruto: Where's that?

Hinata: T-they didn't say

(Naruto falls anime style)

Naruto: Don't worry we'll find it eventually.

Hinata: I-I hope so.

(After several hours of wandering they found the store)

Naruto: Why didn't you guys tell Hinata where the store was!?!

Sakura: Well duh, you could see the store when you walk in.

Ino: I guess he didn't see the neon sign.

Naruto: What sign?

(Sakura and Ino fall anime style)

Inner Sakura: Why did I have to be on the same team as this idiot.

Sakura: Well anyway, lets get shopping.

---------------------------------------------

AN: Hello readers, I need suggestions for the next chapter. So pplz R&R

P.S. Remember TenTen isn't gonna be in the next few chapters Thanks to the Slave driver a.k.a. Gai, hehe. Well I might need ideas about what they make Naruto put on.


End file.
